Kimahri Ronso
|engva = |age = 25 (Final Fantasy X) 27 (Final Fantasy X-2) |height = 6' 8" (204 cm) |eye = Yellow |hair = Grey |laterality = Right Handed |home = Mt. Gagazet |race = Ronso |weapon = Lances/Spears |overdrive = Ronso Rage |ultimaweapon= Spirit Lance }} Kimahri Ronso is a playable character in Final Fantasy X and Non-Player Character in Final Fantasy X-2. He is of the Ronso tribe. While taller than humans, he is smaller than the average Ronso and has a broken horn. Like all Ronso, he has the Lancet ability which allows him to copy certain special moves from fiends. Appearance and Personality Mostly out of shame over his broken horn, Kimahri rarely speaks to anyone. Whenever he does, he only talks to those he likes and trusts, which is a main part of why he does not initially talk to the male protagonist Tidus. The first time he speaks during Final Fantasy X is following Operation Mi'ihen, when he reminds Tidus — who is shocked to hear Kimahri talk at all — that he must keep a bright exterior and happy face to help brighten Yuna's journey. From then on, Kimahri only talks when necessary and usually offers helpful advice when he does speak. Despite his frightening appearance, Kimahri can be quite gentle and kind-hearted. He gets angry quite easily, but he always directs his anger towards those who threaten his companions. He's also fully dedicated to Yuna's safety, and is usually the first to be around when Yuna needs help. He doesn't hesitate to show his strength to others. This is further hinted by his resolve to reclaim his honor from his people. Story ''Final Fantasy X As a young Ronso, Kimahri was not well accepted by the rest of his tribe, who viewed him as inferior due to his short stature and his broken horn. His horn was broken in a duel with Biran Ronso, one of two aggressive young Ronso who occasionally bump into Kimahri during the journey to tease him and give harsh advice, the other being Yenke Ronso. Kimahri swore never again to step foot on his home of Mt. Gagazet, though in the end his devotion to Yuna and her pilgrimage is greater than his shame. Kimahri's guardianship of Yuna began long before she officially decided to become a summoner. After departing from Mt. Gagazet in shame ten years before ''Final Fantasy X began, Kimahri discovered a dying Auron — who had managed to crawl all the way from the Zanarkand Ruins while wounded — outside Bevelle. Auron told Kimahri about the daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna, and asked him to fulfill a promise Auron had made to Braska in his stead: to remove Yuna from Bevelle and transport her to the island of Besaid, where she may grow up peacefully. Kimahri honored Auron's request and made sure Yuna arrived in Besaid safely. When his task was completed, he prepared to depart, but Yuna pleaded with him to remain with her, and he complied. After Yuna becomes a summoner, Kimahri becomes her guardian and joins her pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon. His dynamic with Tidus isn't the best early on - he actually attacks Tidus after the events at the temple - but in time, he grows to trust the young blitzer, talking to him for the first time after the failed Operation Mi'ihen and (if the right conditions are fulfilled), acknowledges Tidus as his friend. After Yuna's forced wedding to Seymour — a powerful unsent Guado with the belief that peace can only be achieved in death — and subsequent escape to the temple, Kimahri follows Tidus's example in putting Yuna's safety before tradition, helping him break into the Chamber of the Fayth. Before the second battle with Seymour, Kimahri tells Yuna and her guardians to flee and aimed to fight Seymour by himself. Yuna and the rest of the guardians decide to fight with Kimahri. Kimahri's main character growth occurs when he finally returns to Mt. Gagazet and is confronted by Biran and Yenke Ronso in a two-on-one match to test whether or not he is worthy to climb Mt. Gagazet. He proves his worth as a Ronso in defeating the two, and Biran is proud to see Kimahri surpassing him. The Ronso make a vow to stop anyone from the temples who pursue Yuna and her companions. Unfortunately, in trying to stop Seymour, nearly the entire Ronso tribe is slaughtered. ''Final Fantasy X-2 After the defeat of Sin, Yuna's Eternal Calm began, and a year later, Kimahri left Besaid to move back to Mt. Gagazet, where he became the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. Another year after that, he discovered a sphere on the mountain that sparks Yuna's new journey depicted in ''Final Fantasy X-2. During Final Fantasy X-2, Kimahri has to face various issues as the new elder of the Ronso tribe, most notably the rebellion of a young Ronso named Garik, who desires to seek vengeance upon the Guado for the grievances they caused two years prior under Seymour's command. Kimahri, however, wants to make peace with the Guado and seeks to abate Garik's anger. Another notable issue Kimahri faces is the disappearance of two Ronso pups (children), Lian and Ayde, who leave the mountain in search of adventure and a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn. Kimahri could not search for them himself because, as Elder, he cannot leave Gagazet while dealing with Garik's rage and urge for revenge. Simultaneously, Kimahri is faced with the plight of deciding a new path for the Ronso future, as their way of life changed once the mountain was no longer considered sacred Yevon ground, and summoners were no longer passing through on pilgrimages to the Zanarkand Ruins. The Ronso were left without the purpose of guarding the mountain for the sake of Yevon as they long had in the past. Furthermore, Garik's unwillingness to consent to Kimahri's wishes that peace be made with the Guado are due in large part to Kimahri's inability to decide a new path for the future of the Ronso. With Kimahri unable to do this, Garik feels he was unworthy to be the Ronso elder. Eventually, Lian and Ayde return and – based on their descriptions of their experiences in the outside world – Kimahri realizes all Ronso should follow the example of Lian and Ayde in trying to find their own paths while working together to forge a better future for one another, and that he alone cannot provide an answer to what the future of the entire group should be. As a result, Garik and Kimahri fight with Kimahri telling Garik he must find his own answers instead of relying on his elder. The two reconcile and the Ronso craft a statue in Kimahri's image, representing his status as the hero of the tribe. If the player fails to reconcile the issues between the Guado and the Ronso, the Ronso set out and kill all of the Guado. If the player does everything correctly, however, the Guado and the Ronso bury the war hatchet and live in peace. Battle ''Final Fantasy X'' Being of the Dragoon class, Kimahri uses various spears and lances in battle. For defense, he relies on armlets. Having the central section of the Sphere Grid, Kimahri can move into any other area and grow as the player sees fit. Like Auron, Kimahri has the Piercing ability by default on most of his weapons; however, he has less Strength but higher Agility at the start of the game. Kimahri is also a Blue Mage, allowing him to use his Lancet ability to learn new Ronso Rage Overdrives and starts off with the classic Jump. Gaining a new ability instantly fills his Overdrive bar. When counter-attacking Kimahri swings his spear downward upon the fiend regardless of whether they are on the ground or in the air. Stats Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid reflects his nature as a Blue Mage: in both the standard and expert kinds of the grid, he has average stats with little growths on his section, but can easily enter any other character's section and "learn" their way of fighting, being the easiest character to customize. :''Note: Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses. Equipment Kimahri can equip spears and armlets. He is one of two characters (the other being Auron) who has the Piercing ability on the majority of his weapons from the start. His Celestial Weapon is the Spirit Lance. Fully upgraded, the Spirit Lance has the abilities Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Double AP, and Evade & Counter. The Spirit Lance does more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. Abilities Kimahri's Sphere Grid area runs in the middle of the Sphere Grid, and his Sphere Grid color is blue. The unique abilities that are in Kimahri's default position on the Sphere Grid include the following: :''Note: Abilities denoted with an asterisk (*) are available in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster version of Final Fantasy X.'' Ultima is among a group of Level 4 Locks, making it unattainable at the beginning of the game. Quotes Kimahri Ronso does not have specific quotes like the other characters. He rarely speaks during battle (he only says, "Don't move!" and "Stop!" while using Threaten), and even then, he speaks mostly in grunts and growls. Encounters: Story-related Kimahri: You have angered Kimahri! The spirits of the Ronso will guide Kimahri's spear! —"Talk" during Seymour Flux battle in Macalania Temple. Defeating enemy Ryah! —Killing blow. Overdrive Hunnnngh! —Jump. Haaaargh! —Self-destruct. Boss The first time Kimahri is seen in battle is as a minor boss. He is fought on Besaid Island. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Kimahri can be fought in the Fiend Arena as a boss. During the battle he is paired up with Lulu. Kimahri can be recruited as a party member through the Creature Creator system. To recruit Kimahri the player must set up a Special Monster Pod in Mt. Gagazet during a New Game Plus file. The abilities Kimahri can naturally learn are Jump, Nova, and White Wind. Like all monster allies, Kimahri can use any of the common dresspheres and he is controlled by the game's AI. Minigames Sphere Break Musical Themes Kimahri's theme is considered to be "Servants of the Mountain", which is also the theme of the Ronso tribe. The first time it is heard is when Kimahri first encounters Biran and Yenke in Luca. It is heard again when he encounters them on the Moonflow. It is also the permanent background music for Mt. Gagazet in Final Fantasy X. Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kimahri appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Heavy Lance. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kimahri appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game and is represented in Earth-elemental cards. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy X promotional poster art, in his official artwork and in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Square Enix Legend World'' Kimahri makes an appearance as a card. Gallery Etymology Kimari means "settlement", "conclusion", "regulation", "rule", and "custom" in Japanese.http://www.ffcompendium.com/h/nameChara.shtml Trivia *In the English versions of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, John DiMaggio who voices Kimahri also voices Wakka while in the Japanese version of the game, they are voiced by two different Japanese voice actors: Kazuya Nakai voices Wakka and Katsumi Chō plays Kimahri. *Kimahri refers to himself in the first person four times during the story: twice while speaking to Biran at Mt. Gagazet, another while speaking to Yuna before meeting Yunalesca, and once in an optional scene if he jumps onto Sin before Tidus during the attack on Sin at the end of the game. *As Kimahri is 27 in Final Fantasy X-2, it is enigmatic how he could be the elder of the tribe. It can be presumed older Ronso were slain by Seymour's hands. It is also possible he became the elder due to his victory over both Biran and Yenke. Yet another possibility is that he was elected to the position of elder by the other surviving Ronso due to his status as a guardian to the summoner who brought about the Eternal Calm. *Kimahri is the only member of the cast depicted in his official artwork with a weapon that is neither his initial nor signature weapon. His initial Harpoon is a halberd model. **In addition, while his original icon resembles the spear from his artwork, the HD icon from the HD Remaster version more closely resembles the Spirit Lance without the feather adornment, where all others resemble the initial weapon. References de:Kimahri Ronso es:Kimahri Ronso fi:Kimahri Ronso fr:Kimahri Ronso it:Kimahri Ronso Category:Final Fantasy X Player Characters Category:Ronso Category:Blue Mages Category:Dragoons Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters